Missing You
by Beckeh
Summary: YGOHP crossover. Not a day goes by when Yugi hasn't thought about Yami, but he has to put it all aside - along with one Squall Leonhart, he is the new DADA professor at Hogwarts...
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note:: Aiiiya!!! I've been inspired to do a Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter crossover for ages and now I'm finally doing one! But I couldn't decide between Yu-Gi-Oh or FF8 as one of the crossoevers, so....I put 'em both in! There's only going to be one FF8 character in this story, though, and thats Mr. Squall Leonhart, but I'm going to describe his Kingdom Hearts-self. The chapters will be as long as I can make them...this chapter will probably be the longest.  
  
Summary: Mr. Yugi Motou is the new DADA teacher, and even after 7 years he is still struggling with the depature of Yami...at the same time he joins, a Mr. Squall Leonhart becomes teacher for a more advanced form of DADA, only for students who wish to become Aurors. This story is set during Harry's fifth year - why? BECAUSE I SAID SO. As much as I loved OotP, I just don't want to set it during sixth year. Because...I just don't wanna. Now read!! x3  
  
- - - - - - - -   
  
"Blasted birds," Yugi thought angrily, as he pulled back his bedsheets and swung his leg over the side of his single bed. He rested his bare feet on the plush carpet, before burying his face in his hands. Usually, even now, he would wake up, stretch out his arms and say "Good Morning, Yami," subconciously, only to remember that Yami had returned to the spirit world, which would get him rather depressed at times, but as long as it made Yami happy he could get through the day with no tears.  
  
It was then he noticed that is was raining. The hard raindrops beat down on his ceiling window of his London apartment. Lucky for him, he had the top floor, which was a good 12 stories up into the sky, as he rather liked high places.  
  
"Typical British Weather," he thought, although he did quite like the rain. For some reason, it seemed more peaceful when it was raining, and the smell after the rain was pure and sweet.  
  
Yugi raised his head and looked into the mirror - his appearence had not changed so much, except for the fact that he looked like a splitting image of Yami, as in he had grown extra strands of blonde hair that crept up the back part of his hair, and his eyes were more slanted than what they had been in his teens.   
  
He looked at his alarm - it read '10:42'.  
  
"Oh, no, I'm gonna miss it!"  
  
Yugi pulled off his over large nightshirt and pulled on a black sleeveless top, and rummaged around in his suitcase for some black denim jeans. Yugi was a little short for his age, at 21 years of age, but he didn't think he could get used to being tall. He quickly ripped a comb through his spiky bangs, stuffed his wand (which was nine inches, mahogany, with a phoenix feather core) into his backpack, threw his remaining clothes into his suitcase and looked around for his spiky bracelets - something he had taking a liking to recently. Adorning his jewelery, he rummaged around initially for something else - then realised it was no longer in his possesion, nor did it exist anymore. With a heavy sigh, he heaved his suitcase out of his door, locked his apartment entrance, and pulled himself into the lift, starting to get used to fighting back his tears.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Squall Leonhart was angry. Very angry, in fact. He never liked being stalled, and being paitent was not one of his defining attributes.  
  
An old lady had stopped and asked him directions to the nearest Boots store. He didn't know, nor did he care - at this rate he was going to be late for the train.  
  
"Listen lady, I don't know," he said angrily, striding asid the old lady, who gave a loud "Hmmphh!" so that everyone in close proximity could hear it. Squall ran his hand down his eight inch, oak, unicorn hair core wand, which was stuffed in his back pocket.  
  
"I could just blast her right now..." he thought, a little evily. He decided against it, however - he hadn't even started his new teaching job and blasting a muggle into infinity would not go down well.   
  
Squall sighed - he could never have any fun.  
  
He pulled his rather large suitcase (containing his Gunblade - just in case) through the platform, not bothering to apologize if it hit anyone.  
  
"Platform seven...eight...nine."  
  
He looked at the barrier - it was a mere brick archway through which the muggles ran under, simply to get to another platform, not knowing it was the gateway into a totally different world. Squall watched a few new comers run through it, trembling as they did so, as older students power walked through it. It was Squall's first time, too - he wouldn't take it at a run. He strolled calmly towards it, felt a gush as he walked seemingly into the wall, and felt himself come out of the otherside.  
  
Mothers, Daughters, Fathers, Sons and relatives were all gathered around the red steam train, waving goodbye and most mothers were straightening their childrens collars or making a last minute attempt for them to look smart, much to the childrens annoyance. Squall stood where he was, taking in the platforms suprising beauty.  
  
Just as he was about to move forwards, something rammed into his from behind. Squall was sent forward while whatever it was that rammed him was sent back. Squall started to get up, angrily, and spun around to see what had charged him.  
  
A man, slightly younger looking than him, was sitting on the floor on his rear, catching his breath. He adorned black clothes and a long black cape that was buckled around his neck with a small egyptian scarab-like broach. His hair was what startled Squall the most, though - it was of three colours. His long bangs at the front were a gleaming blonde, and his hair at the back (which looked like it stood up naturally) was black, tinted red at the tips.  
  
"Ah...ahh...baka...uh, gomenesai."  
  
"Yawhutt?" Squall said stupidly, still pondering the mans unusual hair style.  
  
"Oh, I mean...I'm sorry. I was kinda in a hurry."  
  
"No kidding. Watch it next time," Squall said flatly, before turning to the train and walking towards it, head held high.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
The dark brown haired man looked down at him, and Yugi immediatly realised he was staring at his hair. He was dressed in a black cape which billowed in the light draft, and was wearing a pair of black jeans which flared very slightly at the bottom, a white shirt under his short black jacket, and had a thin scar running between his eyes and over the top of his nose. He strode away without hesitation.  
  
"Oh, man...I think I've made an enemy already."  
  
Yugi picked himself up off the floor, grabbed hold of his suitcase handle and boarded the train. Students were rushing to get compartments for their friends or have a solitary compartment to themselves, if they were traveling alone. Yugi glanced at his watch - it was now 10:59. His second hand came in paralell with the '12' on his watch, and the train jolted forward.  
  
He scanned through the compartment windows for a seat, any seat, next to anyone. He came across a compartment that had a free seat. Already inside were three boys, one with gleaming blonde-white hair, and two thuggish looking boys. Yugi slided the door open.  
  
"May I sit in here?"  
  
The blonde haired boy sneered at him, as if Yugi were a lump of bovine feces, "Uh, NO."  
  
Yugi wasn't hurt, but he was certaintly surprised. He slided the door shut again, and looked intot he next. Inside was the man from earlier which he had bumped into, who was reading a book, and there were three free seats. He slided the door open again, and the man looked up.  
  
"Uhhm...may I sit in here, please?..."  
  
The man looked upto him with his sky blue eyes, this time into Yugi's bright violet eyes.  
  
"...Whatever."  
  
"Domo Ari- I mean, thank you, very much."  
  
Yugi flumped himself down on the opposite seat, next to the window. It hadn't stopped raining.  
  
"Uhh...sorry for running you over earlier."  
  
"Forget it, " was the immediate reply. The man didn't seem to want to be torn from his book. Occasionally his head leaned forward a little, as if he had reached a major plot hole or event on the story.  
  
There was around half an hour of silence between the two. Yugi had the urge to break it.  
  
"Um, I'm Yugi Motou. I'm a new professor."  
  
The man didn't reply at first, but lifted his head and their eyes met again.  
  
"Squall. Squall Leonhart."  
  
He promptly went back to his book.  
  
"Cool name."  
  
Squall didn't reply, only narrowed his eyes.  
  
"This is gonna be a long train journey..." Yugi thought.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
A grand total of seven hours flew by painfully slow. Yugi had whipped out what he thought was a spare piece of parchment, and was doodling the Sphinx of Giza on the back. He finished his doodle to the extent of what he could draw, and turned the paper over - much to his horror he had been doodling on the back of his CV.  
  
"Oh, damn."  
  
The train suddenly jolted to a halt, and Yugi was thrown forward a tiny bit. He looked over to Squall - he was asleep. Last time Yugi had looked, he had his arms folded over his chest, staring down at the floor.  
  
"Now at the Hogwarts terminal...please exit the train."  
  
Squall apparently hadn't heard this - he was still silently sleeping. Yugi walked over to him and placed his hand on Squall's shoulder, and shook him gently.  
  
"Hey...yooo....Squall, we're here. Yo. Squall. Squaaallllll."  
  
Squall was still fast asleep. Yugi looked around nervously, before...  
  
"SQUAAAAAAAALLLL!!!"  
  
Squall sat up, clutching the seat, he looked at Yugi, then outside, noticing that they had arrived. He got up, strode over to the door and looked at Yugi.  
  
"Well?? You getting off the train or what?!"  
  
Squall ran the rest of the way off the train, leaving a very amused Yugi to wonder what had just happened.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
As soon as Yugi stepped off the platform, he was charged by a number of of first years. Right after, everyone's face seemed to turn to himself and Squall, contemplating them (mostly Yugi's hair).  
  
"Hey, you two!"  
  
Over the huge crowd of students a booming voice silenced them all, as the students turned to see whether they were being addressed. A huge tower of a man, with long shaggy hair and a huge beard to match was holding up a sign that said, in half-illegible letters - "New ProFesOrs".  
  
"That's us, I guess." Yugi said simply to Squall.   
  
As usual, Squall didn't reply, only walked towards the huge man, lugging his huge suitcase behind him. Yugi followed, hesitation showing in his steps.  
  
"So you two must be the new 'Ogwarts teachers!"  
  
"Yeah..." said Yugi. Squall only stared, with a vacant expression.  
  
"I'm Hagrid, Keeper 'o Keys and Ground's at 'Ogwarts. I've been instruc'ed to take you two to the 'All, and give ya a quick tour 'o the grounds, but we'll do tha' later. Get in the carriages, they'll take ya to 'Ogwarts, I'll meet ya outside the doors."  
  
Squall and Yugi did as they were instructed. They climbed into a black carriage lined with gold, with crimson, plush cushioning everywhere inside. They both sat down on opposite sides, looking out of the qindow, and another awkward silence ensued.  
  
"Soo, uhmm...excited?" Yugi inquired.  
  
"Not really."  
  
Another silence ensued. This time, it was Squall who broke it.  
  
"You're not british...are you?"  
  
"No, actually, I'm japanese. Where are you from?"  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Squall looked out of the window again - he'd rather not retell how he got to this world through means of a freak magic explosion that warped him through time and space, so he made up a place on the spot.  
  
"...I'm british."  
  
"You don't have a british accent," Yugi said.  
  
Squall cleared his throat and put on his best imitation of a british voice, "It appears not, Mr. Motou."  
  
Yugi chuckled.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
The carriage stopped, and both went to exit the door at the same time. Yugi stopped upon noticing this, and offered to let Squall go first. Squall took the offer, stepping off the carriage and onto the paving. In front of them was a huge flight of stairs leading to a huge set of double doors. Behind them, they could see a large number of boats rowing across the lake, each with about two to three torches in them to guide the way.  
  
"The new professors, I premuse?" came a sharp voice from behind them.  
  
Yugi and Squall spun around at the same time. In front of them was a old looking woman, adorning a witch's hat and wearing a set of green robes, trimmed with gold.  
  
"I'm Minerva McGonagall. You must be...Mr. Motou?"  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"And Mr. Leonhart?"  
  
Squall also nodded.  
  
"Right, then, I shall lead you into the hall."   
  
Minerva pushed the huge doors open with surprising ease. Yugi and Squall both gasped - the Great Hall was huge. Candles hung in the air by magic over the four tables, while much larger candles burned over the table at the front. The table at the front, where all the teacher sat, leaned forward, expecting the students, though leaned back when they saw Yugi and Squall. They were equally interested in Yugi's hair, though.  
  
"Right. From left to right, the tables are Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. We're going to sort the first years in a minute, when they arrive. I'll introduce you to the staff."  
  
Yugi and Squall followed Minerva upto the teachers table, where the teachers who were already there eyed them. Minerva went to the left side of the table first, and stopped in front of a pale man, with black greasy hair.  
  
"This is Severus Snape. He is our potions master, and head of Slytherin house."  
  
"Hi!" Yugi said enthusiastically. Squall only nodded, though neither got any reply. Minerva moved along to the next teacher, a small dwarf.  
  
"This is Professor Flitwick, our charms expert, and head of Ravenclaw."  
  
Yugi grinned and Squall nodded, both getting an enthusiastic "Hello!" in return. Next was a short, plump woman, with curly grey hair.  
  
"This is Professor Sprout, our herbology expert, and head of Hufflepuff."  
  
Sprout waved at them both, and Yugi grinned. Squall did nothing, this time. They came to the end of the table, where a very old looking man with an extremely long beard was lighting a few remaining candles. He turned to face them, his icy blue eyes boring into theirs, but in a warm way.  
  
"This is Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster."  
  
"Greetings, Mr Motou and Mr Leonhart. How are you both?" he said, smiling.  
  
"We're good, thank you," Squall said. Yugi bowed in the traditional japanese way, in which Albus returned, and they all shook hands. It was obvious to see that Squall trusted Albus a lot more than the other teachers.  
  
"Please, take a seat." Albus said, motioning towards the spare seats at the end of the table.  
  
"Hold on, who's the head of Gryffythingy then?" Squall said.  
  
"That would be me. And it's Gryffindor." Minerva said, slightly annoyed that Squall forgot her house name already. Yugi and Squall both sat down at the end of the table.  
  
"I'll be calling out the students names for the Sorting. Someone screwed up the list this year, its not in alphabetical order. Argh."  
  
- - - - - - - -   
  
Over the next half hour the students began to file nto the hall, each taking a seat at their predispostioned table from previous years. Yugi has sitting upright, surprised that none of the students had noticed them.  
  
"I'm kinda nervous now..." Yugi said, glancing around the hall.  
  
"Don't be," was all the reply he got.  
  
The first years came in through the doors and lined up in front of a crooked chair with a hat sitting on it. Minerva called out "Jones, Ben!" and said student climbed up the steps, and sat on the stool, looking petrified.  
  
"This must be the Sorting." Squall said, looking thoughtful.  
  
"Must be...its exciting..." Yugi said, clapping as Ben Jones was sorted into Hufflepuff.  
  
"Yeah. I wonder what house I would be in..." Squall said, applauding as "Rathbone, Zaidah" was sorted in Ravenclaw.  
  
"I would've liked to be in Gryffindor, but I guess its up to the hat," Yugi said, applauding again, though a little loudly, as "Hill, Sophie" was sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
"Me too, I guess. I got this thing about lions," Squall said quietly, clapping as "Dempsey, Richard" was sorted into Slytherin ('for his determination, not his cunning' the hat had stated).  
  
"Someone said on the train that Slytherin's meant to be the evil house..." Yugi said thoughtfully, clapping as the hat was deciding where to put "Oxford, Rebecca", finally deciding on Gryffindor ('though you have got an evil streak' the hat had said).  
  
"..Perhaps they've just been given a nasty look by someone who was in that house. They can't ALL be bad." Squall said, clapping again as "Anderson, Kimberly" was sorted into Ravenclaw, thus ending the sorting.  
  
Albus stood up, commanding immediate silence without having to say a word.  
  
"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. Before we are easily distracted by our feast, I would like to introduce some new faces."  
  
Yugi and Squall both gulped.  
  
"We have two new teachers this year, one filling the Defence Against the Dark Art post, and another doing an advanced level of DADA, for fifth years and onwards. Let me introduce, Mr Yugi Motou, from Japan."  
  
Squall nudged Yugi hardly in the arm. Yugi stood up, blushing furiously.  
  
"Ummm...hello," he said, his voice echoing around the hall. He bowed, asian style, making a few of the girls giggle, though everyone else was transfixed on his hair.  
  
"Ahaha....trust me when I say it's natural..." Yugi said, gathering quite a few laughs from some of the students. Yugi sat down and sighed.  
  
"I would also like to introduce, Mr Squall Leonhart, who will be filling the advanced DADA post."  
  
Squall stood up and nodded, and Yugi couldn't help but notice that he blushed a little. He sat down quickly, while a few Gryffindor girls were giggling - obviously they had a small student crush on their new teacher.  
  
"As usual, the Forbidden Forest is off bounds to ALL students..." he said, eyeing a teen Gryffindor boy with messy black hair, who grinned, "...and I think thats it. Let the feast begin!"  
  
- - - - - - - -   
  
The feats had lasted a good two hours. While Yugi only ate one serving of food, Squall hardly ate anything, only nibbling on a few chicken legs. Yugi was shown to his room by the caretaker, Argus Filch, while Squall's room was a few floors below his. His room was huge - about five times the size of his bedroom on the second floor of the Turtle Game Shop. It's walls were dual coloured - cream on the top and red on the bottom, with huge asian symbols painted onto the wall. A king sized bed was placed in the middle, with huge curtains hanging from all sides. His window overlooked the Hogwarts lake, which was shimmering in the full moonlight. Yugi pulled off his clothes, pulled on a long black nightshirt and let himself fall onto his bed.  
  
At this point, six years ago, he would usually say "Goodnight, Yami" to his spirit counterpart. Now...it was out of the question. But to say it one more time...  
  
"Goodnight, Yami...Pharoah Atemu..."  
  
Yugi stiffled his tears, before pulling the bedsheets over him in hopes of getting to sleep.  
  
And Yugi dreamt that night. At least, he thought it was a dream, but he could've sworn that he recieved a goodnight in return.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Squall looked out onto his view from his window. Inhaling the night air he felt at peace. He remembered the night aboard the flying Garden, when he and Rinoa had gone out onto the balcony to avoid Selphies video camera, when Rinoa pointed to the shooting star, when they had first kissed...  
  
Squall didn't bother to hold back the tears.  
  
--------  
  
"Morning, Squall...Minerva, uhm, whassyourface...Severus?"  
  
Yugi hadn't noticed that in his morning fatigue he had slightly offended Severus. Yugi was too tired to realise this, and it showed in the other professors. Minerva still looked asleep, though in a standing position, Severus had his head on the desk buried in his arms, and Squall was slumped in an armchair, sipping tea, looking nostalgic.  
  
"What's the time, Severus?..." Minerva said sleepily.  
  
"I don't know...look at the clock, woman...."  
  
Yugi turned his head around to the large grandfather clock. It was six thirteen in the morning...  
  
"Why do we have to get up this early on our first day?"  
  
"To set up the classrooms or somethinglikethat." Squall said, slurring his words.  
  
"Guess I had better get to it then. Where's my classroom, again?"  
  
"Secondfloorthirdclassroomontheleft..." Minerva said, sipping her morning coffee.  
  
Squall stood up and made himself another tea, while Yugi set off for his said room.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
"Oh dear god, why did I get stuck with such a horrible classroom?"  
  
Yugi said this aloud, and it echoed throughout the dusty room. Tables were upturned with spiderwebs weaved throughtout mangled metal. The windows looked like they hadn't been cleaned in centuries ("They probably haven't, aswell...this castle is old..."), and the dust flying about the room made Yugi's throat sting.  
  
"Guess I had better get to it."  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
"Ron, do try to look a little more entusiastic."  
  
"But Hermione, did you SEE that guy? The hair! The hair, dammit!"  
  
"Don't judge a book by it's cover, Ron."  
  
"Was that you saying that Harry? That was more of a Hermione thing to say."  
  
"What's THAT meant to mean?"  
  
"Nothin'."  
  
"...Classroom one hundred and eight? Isn't that the old, manky one?"  
  
"T-the one with 2-foot spiders in it?"  
  
"No, Ron, thats classroom two hundred and five. This ones on the second floor. Quick, get that staircase before it moves."  
  
"I wonder if he's a nice man?..."  
  
"Why? Got a crush on him?"  
  
"N-no. Of course not, what an immature thing to say. I just hope he doesn't leave, DADA teachers are meant to be cursed."  
  
"Hermione, they're not ALL bad. I mean, Quirell was just evil, Lockheart was a narssistic...is that the word?...git, Lupin was a werewolf, and Moody wasn't actually Moody."  
  
"Yeah, Harry, that's what I mean. They don't last more than a year. Save Quirell, I suppose, but he was really...You-Know-Who. Sort of...classroom one hundred and eight, we're here."  
  
- - - - - - - -   
  
The door has been wiped down and the gold lettering on the door refurbished. The rest of the class was lined up outside, and lucky for the Gryffindors they were with the Ravenclaws this year. The class were chattering excitedly, the main words being 'japanese', 'cursed post' and 'hair'.  
  
The class was immediatly silenced when they heard footsteps creeping up the stairs. All the students spun around, and saw their new DADA professor ascending the stairway. We was dressed in a rather formal way, though he was adorned with some gothic like jewelry. He wore the same black shirt, though underneath it he wore a dark grey jumper which resembled some muggle fashion clothing. He wore tight black denim trousers which had quite a few pockets on them, along with a Hogwarts clock which was buttoned with the scarab broach.  
  
"Everyone inside, please."  
  
No one moved at first - they were still transfixed on his hair.  
  
"I told you...it's natural."  
  
Yugi ran his right hand through his hair, preening it back slightly. Some of the girls giggled. He made motions for them to get inside the classroom, and they did so. Yugi made his way to the front of the classroom, and pulled down a large scroll hanging from the wall, which various deadly creatures on it. He turned around, and smiled.  
  
"Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts."  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
"Any brats I need to watch out for, Yugi?"  
  
"None, Squall, they're all very well behaved," Yugi said, halfway through his sandwich.  
  
"Right...my first lesson this afternoon..."  
  
"Nervous?" Yugi said, with a smirk.  
  
"Uh - No. Gotta go. Get stuff ready. Bye."  
  
Squall stood up from the teachers table and left, with girls looking at him as he strode inbetween the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables, giggling.   
  
Yugi couldn't help but laugh.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter number one, done! Whew, spent a good few hours typing this. hand falls off Arrgghh! tell me what you think, I'm going to write chapter 2 tonight. Hands. Need. rest. Thankyuu. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, Chapter 2. Uhhm, enjoy. And thanks to the people who've already reviewed, ah luff yuu x3  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Squall paced bervously at the front of his new classroom. It was a huge classroom, given as he was teaching a more advanced form of DADA, he figured he would need the most room as no doubt things would go flying from wall to wall. Strung to the ceiling through means of wires was a skeleton of a chinese dragon, which stretched from one side of the room to the other in a wave like pattern - it was certainly very beautiful.   
  
Squall still had two minutes until his class...he paced faster until his pace became a short power walk...no, he couldn't be nervous...what was to be nervous about? It was only his first ever class, the one in which he would have to make a seriously good impression upon these students, the type of impression that said 'mess-around-in-my-class-and-you'll-be-out-of-Hogwarts-before-you-can-say-Expelliarmus'. One minute...he paced faster-  
  
"Professor Leonhart?"  
  
"Ahhwhosthehellisthat?!" Squall half-shouted - two Ravenclaw girls were peered around the door post, one giggling and the other surpressing a laugh.  
  
"What is it?!"  
  
The girls were slightly taken aback, "Well, uh, sir, it's our lesson with you now."  
  
Squall swore to himself under his breath, "Shit. Uh, yes. Sit down, please."  
  
As he walked to the front of the class, he overheard a Ravenclaw girl say in an almost inaudible whisper, "He's funny.....and kinda cute..." and the other reply with a "Umm-hmm".  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Yugi twirled his spoon around the edge of his tea mug one more time. Another one for the road. Another. His class had left (and surprisingly, only one minor injury was sustained - a small bruise on the forehead to one Neville Longbottom), and he had free time until his next lesson, which was in an hour. He didn't feel like going back to the staffroom...only one other teacher had free time aswell - Severus. He felt it wasn't wise to be stuck in a room with him and try to make conversation.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
Yugi lifted his head to the doorway. Albus was standing in it, wearing an amazing set of blue and silver robes, with a cloth wrapped cage under his arm.  
  
"Oh, hello, Albus," Yugi said, inclining his head into a curt bow.  
  
"Yugi, you've been looking rather...under the weather since you started teaching this morning. I can tell you're upset. Perhap's you'd like to get whatever it is off your chest, or...if it's personal matters, then I think I have something else that can cheer you up."  
  
Yugi felt a huge gush of gratitude towards Albus - he felt he would have to keep all his pain locked away to himself, as he felt he couldn't share it with anyone.  
  
"Well, it'll take a long time to say, but...if you wanna know..."  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
"Class, you may pack away. that was a very good first lesson, if a little boring. Let's see...I think twenty points to each house should do it."  
  
The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors looked at eachother happily. They put their quills and books into their satchels, before exiting the classroom, save for one. A small with bushy hair and a learned look about her approached Squall afterwards, aloing with a red haired boy.  
  
"Sir, can I just say...you're one of the best teachers we've ever had. I never knew all that stuff about Werewolves and Hinkypunks...they're more complex than I thought..."  
  
Squall didn't quite know how to take this. He simply smirked and said, "Thanks, but you still have to do your homework tonight."  
  
The girl laughed, as did the boy next to her.  
  
"Shame you'll only be here for one year."  
  
Squall gave her a confused look, "Sorry?"  
  
"Well, really, I should be saying that to Professor Motou, but...all DADA teachers who teach here only last for a year before something happens to them...I mean, our first teacher was...well, he was evil, our second was a liar and a fraud, our third was a werewolf, and our fourth wasn't really the teacher."  
  
"Well, just because they've screwed up doesn't mean I'm going to. Now go, I can't be responsible if your house loses points because you were late to your next lesson."  
  
The girl giggled, and the boy just looked at her with a 'whats-so-funny' sort of gaze.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
"...Fascinating...absolutely...fascinating....so, you're saying that you posessed a huge pyramid pendant that held a spirit within, so you housed another soul within yourself and you could switch minds at any given time?...Fascinating! It is a shame he had to leave, but a dead soul shouldn't remain in the world. I'm sure he would be happy where he is now. And, your friends back in Japan - how are they doing?"  
  
Yugi felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. He continued to recite his life upto the current time.  
  
"Well, Joey's now an archaeologist, studying ancienct egyptians. He hopes to find something relating to Atemu. He reknowed worldwide, I'm so proud of him...Tristan's an artist, working with Industrial Illusions, thats the company who makes the Duel Monster cards, and get this, he actually runs it too! Tea works with children, but shes also a VERY well known duellist in Japan. Kaiba is still the owner of KaibaCorp, and he is still trying to make the worlds ultimate virtual reality game. He's come really far, now he's made this room, its about the size of this classroom, but press a button and it turns into a virtual world! It's amazing."  
  
"And what of this Mokuba child you spoke of?"  
  
"Oh, he's the vice-president of KaibaCorp. He also designs new software."  
  
"And your grandfather?"  
  
"Well, he still owns the game shop, but right now he's making renovations to it. He's letting Kaiba sell his software in there, but its huge stuff, so he needs to make the shop look more modern. He still gets most of his cash from selling Duel Monsters cards, though."  
  
Albus still held an expression of deep amazement, "So, these Duel Monster cards...a muggle game?"  
  
"More or less."  
  
Yugi jumped as the cage rattled slightly and make a noise like a small lizard would...  
  
"It sounds like an amazing game. Do you think, perhaps....you could teach me how to play?"  
  
Yugi was awed. Albus Dumbledore, the greatest sorcerer in the world, was asking him how to play Duel Monsters?  
  
"Well, uhm, okay. Okay, heres my deck. I'll split it in half...now, see these ones? These are monster cards, you means of attacking...these are traps cards, you can use these to attack you opponent too, in a way. These are magics cards, which can power up your monsters, the basic rule is the person who loses all their life points first is the loser. Uhm, if you want, I could duel you...it would make alot more sense while battling."  
  
"Oh, yes! Please!"  
  
Yugi had to stifle his laughter. This was going to be very interesting.  
  
- - - - - - -   
  
Okay, this was a very quick update. or somethingorwhateveryeahnextchpatercomingsoon 


	3. chapter 3

Authors note :: Heya. I Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I just kind of...didn't have any inspiration. I would have to force myself to write the next chapter, which wasn;t very fun, but now I want ot write it. So heres hoping this'll be a good chapter.  
  
"Alright, Yugi...I'll place this card, Feral Imp, in defence mode."  
"You're getting kind of desperate now, aren't you?"  
"Not at all, it's all part of my strategy!"  
Albus joked as himself and Yugi played Duel Monsters. Albus had quickly gotten the hang of the game but was losing miserably - Yugi had one thousand, five hundred life points life, while Albus had only two hundred. Yugi let a wide smirk crawl upon his face as he lay down a trap card.  
"I'll play this - it removes all monsters you have on the field, which leaves me wide open to attack your life points...with this!"  
Yugi lay a holographic card on the field - the Dark Magician, his personal favourite. With two thousand, five hundred attack points, it easily wiped out the rest of Albus' life points. Yugi leaned back in his chair, looking rather happy with himself.  
"Albus, that was extremely good for your first duel. You just have to be prepared to lose some life points to play traps or magic cards. By the way, what was your strategy?"  
Albus looked at the ceiling, defiently, "A good duelist doesn't reveal his strategies," he said, albeit cheekily, "Much like a wizard doesn't reveal his secrets."  
Yugi smiled, looking at the unused Blue Eyes White Dragon Kaiba had given him long ago. He hadn't played Duel Monsters at all for a good few months now, a hobby he sincerely enjoyed to no ends. He glanced oer at the clock - twelve thirty. His class had started ten minutes ago.  
"Oh my God! Uh, Albus, Gomen, gotta go, my lesson - I - cards -"  
Albus just smiled his dreamy, mysterious smile.  
"Yugi, I sincerely hope you don't mind, but I'm free for the next hour. Could I possibly study these cards? I promise I will not damage them, I just wish to study them, in hopes of...well, coming up with a strategy to beat you."  
Yugi started at him for a second, but smiled hurridely, "Well, sure. Okay. I gotta go, uh, will you be in your office when my lessons over?"  
"Of course. You can collect your cards then, if you wish."  
"Thanks, Headmaster."  
Without another word, Yugi rushed out into the hallway and towards his classroom which was on the third floor.  
  
Albus looked at the cards. Blue Eyes White Dragon...what a beautiful card. He must've got it from Kaiba. And...  
  
...By God, it can't be...shouldn't this...this was meant to be...  
  
...The Winged Dragon of Ra...  
  
...This will help greatly...  
  
'Albus' pulled a wry smirk, one that would send shivers down anyones spine. He glanced up at his reflection in the mirror - his hair was turning brown again.  
  
"Shit."  
  
Yugi's lesson went well. None of the students seemed to mind that he was late, as he made it up to them greatly, by studying Hypolies, small pixie like creatures that could take on the form of Horses. He walked calmly upto the huge eagle statue that concealed Albus' office from view, and said the password.  
  
"Chocolate Raisins."  
  
The eagle began to spring from the floor, revealing a staircase. A short walk up said stairs led into Albus' office. Indeed, Albus was there, at his desk, the portraits gazing over his shoulder lazily as light poured in from one window.  
Albus looked up, smiling contently.  
  
"Good day, Yugi. How may I help you?"  
  
Yugi cocked an eyebrow - he had forgotten already? Still, he was rather old.  
  
"Proffesor, I came back for my cards. Did you figure out a good strategy?"  
  
It was Albus' turn to cock his eyebrow.  
  
"...Cards?"  
  
Squall glanced around. He couldn't remember anything...what was he doing here? He only remembered coming out of his classroom before feeling his mind going numb...he must've passed out or something. But why would he do that?  
  
And...  
  
WHAT was he doing in these robes?!  
  
Squall looked horrified at the clothes he was wearing. they were long and hug loose off his body - much like the clothes Albus wore. Squall suddenly jumped at the sound of footsteps approaching down the corridor. He initially apparated into his bedroom, where he found his normal clothes, much to his relief.  
  
"My God, what...what just..."  
  
This had to be a joke. It had to be.  
  
"Professor, you said...I mean, my class, and then...wha...?"  
  
"Yugi, I assure you I don't know what you are talking about. What cards do you speak of?"  
  
Yugi dropped his books, "The Duel Monsters cards! We played a game, then you said I could come and collect them after my class, you said you wanted to figure out a good strategy!!"  
  
Albus cocked his eyebrow again, this time somewhat annoyed, as if he tohught Yugi were lying.  
  
...But I'm not...  
  
"Well, I'll need some help."  
  
Albus reached for his wand, held the tip to his mouth, and spoke into it:  
  
"Would Severus please come to the headmasters office, please."  
  
A few minutes later said professor entered through the door and into Albus' office. His hair was just as greasy, his smile just as twisted, and his face just as livid as it had ever been or ever would be. Albus didn't smile, only gestured towards an empty seat.  
  
"Please sit, Severus. We have a little problem."  
  
Squall finished changing into his clothes, hough he was still sweating uncontrollably. He ran a sweaty hand through his damp hair, and fell back onto his four poster bed.  
  
"Perhaps I should take the rest of the day off...even if it is my fir-"  
  
Squall never finished his thought - his mind went numb. He couldn't think...the only thing he could feel was pain, like someone else had just ripped his mind apart and was scouring through the pieces. He only knew one thing, and that was that he was screaming. He got onto his knees, gripping his hair and near to pulling it out in frustration and pain.  
  
"GET...OUT OF...MY HEAD!"  
  
His breathing became stunted. He fought to keep his mind to himself, but to no avail, as he felt a farmiliar presence enter his mind, pushing out his thoughts and memories. The last thing he knew was that, not of his own free will, he was throwing on the mysterious robes again.  
  
"Now, Yugi. Severus is going to enter your mind briefly, to see if we can prove what you just said is true. It's not that I don't believe you...it is just that it is rather...worrying."  
  
Yugi nodded in agreement. Severus looked rather fed up. He whipped out his wand and put it to Yugi's temple.  
  
"Ready?" he asked, with a slight smirk.  
  
"Just do it." Yugi answered, anxiously.  
  
"Fine...Legilimens!"  
  
When the last word exited Severus' mouth, he could see memories hidden deep within the corners of his mind suddenly come before him...The day he beat Pegasus...The day he met Yami...when he was travelling to Egypt...when he was duelling Dumbledore-  
  
"Thats it!"  
  
Yugi pulled away, falling on his rear, panting slightly. To his surprise, Severus offered him a hand - then again, they were in front of Dumbledore. He took it, and shakily got up. Severus turned to Albus, with a vacant face.  
  
"Professor, it seems Mr Motou was telling the truth. He did indeed...'duel'...a Dumbledore."  
  
Albus linked his fingers together, and his the lower half of his face behind them, in deep thought.  
  
"...This is rather disturbing..."  
  
Alright, sorry it took me so long to update. Uhh...hope this was an okay chapter 


End file.
